starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Trilogia Sequela
, }} *Rian Johnson }} |produtor = *J.J. Abrams *Ram Bergman *Bryan Burk *Lawrence Kasdan *Kathleen Kennedy *Simon Kinberg *Bad Robot Productions |roteirista = *J.J. Abrams *Michael Arndt *Lawrence Kasdan *Rian Johnson *Chris Terrio *George Lucas |estrelando = |musica = John Williams }} |distribuidora = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |data_de_lançamento = *17 de Dezembro de 2015 *14 de Dezembro de 2017 *20 de Dezembro de 2019 |tempo_de_filme = |faturamento = Ao menos $200 milhões |canon = |cronologia = Aproximadamente 30 anos após ''O Retorno de Jedi'' |era = |precedido por = Trilogia Original |seguido por = }} A Trilogia Sequela de Star Wars é uma trilogia de filmes que começa aproximadamente trinta anos após o fim de e foca em torno de um conflito entre a Primeira Ordem, um estado militar sucessor do Império Galáctico, e a Resistência, um grupo militar formado para se opor à Primeira Ordem. Os filmes são produzidos pela Presidente da Lucasfilm, Kathleen Kennedy, com a Bad Robot Productions tendo ajudado a produzir O Despertar da Força. A trilogia apresenta o retorno de personagens clássicos de Star Wars como Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, e C-3PO, como também uma turma de novos personagens, focando primariamente na sucateira sensível à Força Rey, o stormtrooper desertor da Primeira Ordem, Finn, e Kylo Ren, o filho de Leia Organa e Han Solo que é o mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren e que caiu para o lado sombrio da Força. Rumores de uma trilogia sequela já circulavam por décadas, desde que George Lucas, o criador de Star Wars, afirmou que tinha planos para filmes que ocorreriam depois da [[Trilogia Original|trilogia original de Star Wars]]. Conforma a saga cânon se desenvolvia, contudo, Lucas negou que uma trilogia sequela seria um dia feita, afirmando que Star Wars era a história de Anakin Skywalker e que esta terminou em O Retorno de Jedi. O desenvolvimento de uma trilogia sequela foi oficializado em 30 de Outubro de 2012, quando a The Walt Disney Company anunciou que estava adquirindo a Lucasfilm de Lucas e que estariam produzindo novos filmes de Star Wars começando em 2015. Embora Lucas se aposentasse, ele continuou a servir como consultor criativo para os filmes. Filmes *[[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'' Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força]] *[[Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars'' Episódio IX PôsterVII.jpg|'[[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|Episódio VII ''O Despertar da Força]]' TheLastJediTheatricalPoster.jpg|'[[Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi|Episódio VIII Os Últimos Jedi]]' Star-wars-episode-ix-logo.jpg|'''Star Wars'' Episódio IX' Desenvolvimento Planos iniciais e abandono Ideias para uma trilogia sequela de Star Wars estavam postas ainda em 1976, durante as filmagens de , o primeiro filme produzido na franquia, conhecido na época apenas como Star Wars. Mark Hamill, que estrelou como Luke Skywalker no filme, recontou que George Lucas, o diretor de Uma Nova Esperança, perguntou se Hamill estaria interessado em aparecer em Star Wars: Episódio IX em 2011, quando Lucas pensava que um filme assim seria feito. De acordo com Lucas, Skywalker seria "como Obi-Wan Kenobi passando o sabre de luz para a próxima geração". A revista TIME também relatou em 1978, após o sucesso de Uma Nova Esperança, que Lucas produziria uma sequência para Uma Nova Esperança e depois mais dez filmes, com um total de quatro trilogias Star Wars. Estas ideias iniciais não refletiram a versão final da saga, contudo; de acordo com Jonathan W. Rinzler, "a trilogia original ocupou os Episódios VI, VII, e VIII; uma trilogia das Guerras Clônicas tomou os Episódios II, III, e IV, enquanto o Episódio I era um 'prelúdio', Episódios IX a XI foram simplesmente deixados em branco – e o Episódio XII era a 'conclusão'." Conforme a saga se desenvolveu após o sucesso de Uma Nova Esperança, estes planos começaram a mudar. Lucas afirmou em 1979 que haveriam três trilogias, planos dos quais ele continuou a falar pelos anos 1980. Lucas descreveu as potencias sequelas como sendo "o que acontece a Luke" após a trilogia original, e que isso seria "muito mais etéreo" e "ambicioso". Na época que Lucas produziu , o filme final da trilogia original, ele não mais tinha planos de produzir uma trilogia sequela, afirmando que "a próxima trilogia será a visão de outra pessoa". Diversos pontos do enredo que foram discutidos para a trilogia sequela foram eventualmente condensados dentro de O Retorno de Jedi. De acordo com Gary Kurtz, o produtor de Uma Nova Esperança e , a equipe criativa tinha discutido as sequelas mostrando a nova vida de Skywalker com os Jedi, encontrando sua irmã perdida—na época, Leia Organa não era irmã de Skywalker— e um confronto final com o Imperador. Conforme os anos passaram, e a saga continuou a evoluir e incluir a trilogia prequela e o [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|filme animado Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] e a subsequente série de televisão, parecia que Lucas tinha finalmente abandonado os planos para a trilogia sequela. Em 2008, Lucas disse a The LA Times que não havia uma história além de O Retorno de Jedi porque "os filmes eram a história de Anakin Skywalker e Luke Skywalker, e quando Luke salva a galáxia e redime seu pai, é aí que a história termina". Ele também citou o Universo Expandido—agora conhecido como o não-cânon Star Wars Legends—como as histórias que, apesar de seu não envolvimento nelas, continuavam a saga após O Retorno de Jedi. Em 2012, Lucas também citou a reação crítica de alguns fãs de Star Wars em relação à trilogia prequela como outro motivo que ele não pretendia criar a trilogia sequela. Disney e a trilogia sequela Em 2011, Robert Iger, diretor executivo da The Walt Disney Company, começou a discutir com Lucas a possibilidade da Disney adquirir a Lucasfilm. Lucas ainda não estava pronto de seguir a possibilidade de se aposentar ou vender a companhia, mas ele considerou isso e disse a Iger que ele conversaria na hora certa—o que era importante pra Iger, que já havia adquirido a Pixar e Marvel e agora queria adicionar Star Wars à organização Disney. Lucas começou a fazer planos para sua saída da companhia, incluindo a contratação de Kathleen Kennedy como sua sucessora. Para fazer a potencial aquisição mais valiosa, Lucasfilm começou o desenvolvimento inicial dos Episódios VII, VIII, e IX, e contratou o escritor Michael Arndt para começar a trabalhar em O Despertar da Força. Lawrence Kasdan, que escreveu O Império Contra-Atava e O Retorno de Jedi, foi trazido como consultor, enquanto Lucas falava com Hamill, Harrison Ford, e Carrie Fisher sobre potencialmente reprisarem seus papeis como Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, e Princesa Leia. Lucas finalmente contactou Iger em Junho de 2012, no ponto em que as duas companhias entraram em cinco meses de negociações de aquisição. Lucas trabalhou para que pessoas-chave da Lucasfilm seriam capazes de ficar para vender os novos filmes de Star Wars, embora Iger salientasse que a Disney teria a palavra final sobre futuros filmes. Lucas concordou, apesar de suas ressalvas sobre perder o controle, e inicialmente não entregou seus esboços para a trilogia sequela. Ele finalmente apresentou as histórias uma vez que suas preocupações foram mitigadas, e a Disney concordou que as histórias tinham potencial. A aquisição foi anunciada em 30 de Outubro de 2012. Junto à aquisição, a Disney anunciou que estaria produzindo a trilogia sequela, o Episódio VII teria a produção executiva de Kennedy e lançamento em 2015 e que Lucas serviria como consultor criativo para os filmes. Durante um concerto com a Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra em 9 de Fevereiro de 2013, o compositor John Williams expressou sua vontade de escrever as composições musicais para os três filmes da trilogia sequela. Williams foi oficialmente confirmado para retornar em Julho de 2013. ''Star Wars Insider'' 144 deixou implícito que ele comporia a "nova trilogia Star Wars" inteira, mas a Lucasfilm esclareceu que ele tinha sido confirmado apenas para o Episódio VII na época. Ao redor dessa época, também foi anunciado que o Episódio VII seria dirigido por J.J. Abrams, e que Arndt tinha saído como roteirista e substituído por Abrams e Kasdan. Em 2014, a data de lançamento do filme foi anunciada como 18 de Dezembro de 2015, e a produção do filme começou em Maiod e 2014. Hamill, Ford, e Fisher foram confirmados para voltar em seus papeis originais, como também Peter Mayhew como Chewbacca, Anthony Daniels como C-3PO e Kenny Baker como R2-D2. Novos atores incluíam John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, Max von Sydow, Lupita Nyong'o, Gwendoline Christie, Crystal Clarke e Pip Andersen. Quando o Episódio VII começou a filmar, Lucasfilm continuou a avançar com seus planos para os Episódios VIII e IX. Embora não anunciados oficialmente pela Lucasfilm, foi revelado em Junho de 2014 que Rian Johnson iria escrever e dirigir o Episódio VIII, como também escrever um tratamento de história para o Episódio IX. Ao contrário das trilogias anteriores de Star Wars, uma ''Série de Antologias'' está sendo lançada entre os filmes principais da "saga"—com o primeiro deles, Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars, lançado em 16 de Dezembro de 2016, sendo sobre o grupo de rebeldes que roubou os planos da primeira Estrela da Morte. Ao contrário dos principais, estes filmes acontecem espalhados pela cronologia Star Wars e tem um tom diferente, com Rogue One sendo descrito como um "filme de guerra". Legado Em 25 de Abril de 2014, a Lucasfilm anunciou que os cineastas de O Despertar da Força e da trilogia sequela não seriam obrigados a seguir a história pós–''O Retorno de Jedi'' que estava desenvolvida no Universo Expandido Star Wars, uma decisão tomada para maximizar as suas liberdades criativas. O anúncio citou os Episódios I a VI, como também The Clone Wars, como a visão de Lucas e os "objetos imóveis da história Star Wars, os personagens e eventos aos quais todas os outros contos têm que se alinhar", enquanto que o Universo Expandido não mais seria considerado cânon e seria rebatizado como Star Wars Legends. Apesar de seu status não-cânon, histórias Legends passadas continuam a ser impressas sobre a nova bandeira Legends. Alguns elementos das histórias Legends também foram retidos e usados em novas histórias, como a série animada de televisão Star Wars Rebels. Com a decisão para acomodar a trilogia sequela tomada, Lucasfilm depois decidiu que todas as histórias futuras de Star Wars seriam consideradas cânon e se encaixariam de forma consistente umas com as outras. A companhia formou o Lucasfilm Story Group para coordenar o desenvolvimento das histórias Star Wars e pra assegurar que elas se alinhem. Futuro de Star Wars Numa entrevista para a BBC em Janeiro de 2016, o presidente da Disney, Bob Iger, afirmou que a companhia planejava entregar óperas espaciais "bem além" do e seu lançamento em 2019, dizendo, “haverá mais do que isso. Eu não sei quantos; Eu não sei com que frequência”. Foi revelado por Bob Iger em 9 de Novembro de 2017, durante uma chamada de ganhos trimestrais da Disney que quarta trilogia tinha sido confirmada e estava sendo escrita e dirigida pelo diretor de Os Últimos Jedi, Rian Johnson. A trilogia está planejada para explorar novas áreas dentro da narrativa Star Wars não relacionadas à saga Skywalker. Além disso, uma série live-action está pra ser lançado no novo serviço de transmissão online da Disney, planejado para 2019. Bibliografia *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/timeline/ The Star Wars Timeline Gold], compilado pelo fã de Star Wars e especialista em cronologia, Nathan P. Butler. *[http://www.starwars.com/hyperspace/member/banthatracks/bt02/index.html Issue #2 of Bantha Tracks], the Official Star Wars Fan Club Newsletter, 1978. (é necessária a assinatura para ler.) *''Once Upon A Galaxy: A Journal of The Making of The Empire Strikes Back, pg. 176, by Alan Arnold, 1980. - Interview with Lucas about sequel trilogy. *''Time; 6 de Março, 1978. *''L.A. Reader''; 7 de Março, 1980. *''L.A. Herald Examiner''; 21 de Agosto, 1980. *''L.A. Times''; 23 de Setembro, 1980. *''Time''; 19 de Maio, 1980. *''Time''; 23 de Maio, 1983. *Foreword em Splinter of the Mind's Eye, edição de 1994. *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' pg. 26, by Mark Cotta Vaz, 1996. *''Star Wars Insider'', Edição #35, Inverno de 1997. *''Vanity Fair''; Fevereiro de 1999. *1999 Declarações de Gary Kurtz sobre os contornos originais para nove filmes de Star Wars. *2000 Entrevista com o produtor Gary Kurtz. *2004 Artigo de Studio Briefing com comentários de Hamill e Lucas sobre trilogia sequelas. *Em uma entrevista com o IMDb, Mark Hamill fez comentários que Lucas tinha perguntado-o durante a filmagem de Uma Nova Esperança se ele estaria interessado em interpretar um personagem "estilo Obi-Wan" no Episódio IX. Notas e referências Categoria:Cultura Star Wars Categoria:Filmes